Visit
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: Hey that's a smutty oneshot. Sandy visits Kirsten at Lake Arrowhead for the first time. Tell me your opinions! xxx Love ya. KANDY


**HEY!!! Smutty oneshot for you xD It's after Sandy arrives to visit Kirsten the first time at Lake Arrowhead or something xD. I changed the lines a little bit at the beginning to fit the situation. Would like 2 know your opinions! sorry about my english! it was late and i'm from germany xD Hope u enjoy! Jen**

"Kirsten is up in the kitchen" Charlotte said.

,Great' Sandy thought. I drove all the way here just to finally see my wife in some privacy and I hoped to be finally able to hold her, kiss her, touch her again, but now i'm standing here, talking to a stranger who took my wife away from me again.

Just when Sandy was about to say something he heard something and turned around and was met by a smiling Kirsten who came running down the stairs and flew into his arms , before kissing him passionately.

Charlotte watched the whole sight that was playing in front of her but quickly interrupted them:, So who wants dinner?'

Sandy and Kirsten broke apart and looked into each others eyes. Both new after that kiss they weren't hungry anymore. Well at least they weren't interested in food anymore.

Kirsten smiled at him and as she answered Charlotte she never looked away from him :, Umm I almost forgot, you didn't have everything i needed for dinner. Umm...some... origano is missing. And nothing works without origano" . Sandy smiled and knew Kirsten just needed an excuse to be left alone with him for some time.

Charlotte noticed this little fact, too, and felt a little uncomfortable so she just said:, Okay i'll get it for you. Sandy feel yourself at home. See you two ...soon'.

,Yea take your time' Kirsten said grinning.

The moment Charlotte pulled out of the driveway Sandys lips were back on Kirstens, resuming the passion of the previous kiss. "Smart girl" Sandy said chuckling after they broke apart. "I know" she said laughing.

She grabbed his hand "come on" and they went upstairs into the house. "Soo this is the living room" Kirsten said smiling with Sandys hand still in hers. "Nice" Sandy said ,still more concentrated on his wife than anything else. She took him with her and they entered the kitchen "And this is my new favorite place: The kitchen" Kirsten explained chuckling. "Amazing" Sandy said in exactly the same tone than the time before, looking his wife up and down while he spoke.

Kirsten catched on to this fact and turned around to see what preoccopied him so much that he couldn't listen to her properly:"What are you...SANDY!" Kirsten said shocked as she saw what was really on his mind. "HUH? WHAT?" Sandy asked , suddenly out of his daydream which involved his naked wife.

"What are you thinking about, huh?" she said chuckling. "Maybe i should show you what plays on my mind" Sandy said and grabbed her waist, pulling her as close as possible.

"Sandy.." she began but was quickly silenced by Sandys mouth on hers. "We can't" she brought out between some of Sandys kisses.

"Why not? Charlotte is away. We are god knows where and she'll be away at least for an hour to get your origano" Sandy said , trying to reason his actions.

He began tracing wet passionate kisses from her mouth , to her ear and down until he reached her chest.

"Sandy..stop..." Kirsten almost moaned.

Sandy grinned and new she was his. "Please baby, relax, I missed you so much..." Sandy said pulling slightly at her top.

"I missed you too" she said knowing she couldn't resist him any longer. She allowed him to remove her top and her jeans and did the same to him.

Kirsten hands grew lost in his black already messy hair while she moaned because of his soft touches, knowing exactly which places to hit, and kisses...

Sandy reached one hand behind her back and quickly unclipped her bra. In a few seconds one hand was on her already peeky breast and began to massage her which caused Kirsten to moan even louder.

Sandy picked her up and put her onto the kitchen island, continuing his earlier movements. Kirsten arched her back and pressed herself tight against Sandy, wanting to feel him trough his boxers, needing to feel him.

She slightly rubbed herself against his erection, arousing him even further. Now it was Sandys time to moan out loud.

He removed his hand from her breast and slowly slipped his hand down until he reached the hem of her sexy panties, teasing her with every second he went down.

He put both his hands on her waist and slipped them down her long beautiful endless legs and threw them across the room. As Sandy began replacing his hand on her breast with his mouth, his hot breath tickling her, she felt more and more desperate to feel him inside her. She had missed him so much over the summer. She needed him. NOW. Sandy slipped one hand between her thights to feel her. He kissed his way back to her mouth and smiled as he felt the wetness on his fingers. Sandy gently rubbed up and down at the space between her thights, hearing Kirsten moan. Kirsten distracted herself a little in pushing down his boxers.

She couldn't wait any longer. She pulled him as tight as possible against her, feeling his hardness against her "Honey now, please...mhh...'. Sandy grinned and began to tease her, he didn't enter her, he just played a little at her entrance. "Please don't tease me...we waited long enough..." Kirsten said between her loud moans.

Sandy finally gave in cause he was desperate to feel the familiar sensation himself. He slowly entered her and both of them moaned out their names. They were finally connected again after so much time. Sandy began to move in and out of her, first slowly, gently and then a little harder, bringing them both quickly to the edge.

Sandy still kissed Kirstens cheek, her neck, her mouth and he gave one final thrust, sending them both over the edge. Sandy buried his head in Kirstens neck and sighted.

"Wow" Kirsten said hugging him breathlessly."I know" Sandy brought out. He kissed her softly on her shoulder before he withdrew himself from her. When Sandy stood in front of her, still between Kirstens legs, Kirsten suddenly remembered WHEN and WHERE they were. In the middle of day she was lying naked on her friends kitchen-counter with her husband standing between her parted legs.

She quickly pushed Sandy away and told him to get dressed - QUICKLY.

They almost didn't get ready soon enough. As they just had placed everything like it was before , Charlotte entered with some shopping bags. She immediately noticed Kirstens flushed face, Sandys messy hair AND Sandys unbuckled belt, which oviously only she had noticed yet: "Hey! So did you have...FUN while i was away?' Charlotte asked first shocked but then grinning. Kirsten tried to find a quick excuse but Sandy knew his wife too well. She was bad in lying so he took charge of the situation: " Yea we talked a lot. We had a lot to chatch up on. I really missed her..." Sandy explained smiling nervously. Charlotte glanced again at Sandys unbuckled belt then looked back into his eyes : "I'm sure you did".


End file.
